


【好兆头】(AC无差)《简单园艺入门：Crowley的培植宝典》

by boccaroteapot



Series: good omens [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot





	【好兆头】(AC无差)《简单园艺入门：Crowley的培植宝典》

本文节选自工具类畅销书《简单园艺入门：Crowley的培植宝典》！售价6.66英镑！单身新手园丁们的福音！火热销售中！

卷首语：

给你十分钟解释这本东西出现在我办公桌上只是又一个我找不到笑点的玩笑，Crowley

——Beelzebub

1.

　　Crowley是在15世纪的时候开始对植物感兴趣的，在这之前他喜欢马，再之前是鹦鹉，再之前是虫类，再之前才是人。考虑到他跟虫子们玩了十几个世纪，那可是——相——当——久之前的事了。

　　“很高兴你终于有些略微健康的兴趣爱好了。”第一次见到他开始在自己的庄园里开辟花圃，Azirapahel相当高兴。

　　Crowley回答：“马的那东西太长又不是我的错。”

　　“这句话……对我来说信息量实在是过多了，”Aziraphale说，“过多了，我要花一段时间来忘掉现在我脑子里的画面。”

　　“得了吧，朋友，我可是恶魔，你得有心理准备。”

　　“那也仍旧太过了。”

　　

2.

　　正常情况下，一个精心侍弄的玫瑰园应当充满爱和甜美的气味，但Crowley的相反，Aziraphale走进来之后，感觉自己如同走进巴士底狱的刑房。

　　“为什么这里没有一丝风，叶子们却都在发抖？”他问。

　　“因为我在给大家讲晚安童话，这是每日惯例，”Crowley咧嘴一笑，坐在藤编的扶手上，茶桌上摆着一根蜡烛，恶魔手里是一本打开的精装书，Aziraphale看了一眼，发现封面上写着《全能主妇：Crowley的360个寓言故事》。他表情复杂地看了看Crowley，而后者露出了很得意的表情。“过来一起听？”

　　“这本应该是很温馨的场景。”Aziraphale在另一张扶手椅上坐下，“但我有很不好的预感。”

　　Crowley开始了甜美的叙述：“很久很久以前，在大陆的最南边，生长着一株美丽的玫瑰……”

　　“喔，我喜欢这个开头。”

　　“而有一天，这株玫瑰忽然发现，自己的叶片开始发黄。”Crowley的声音陡然变冷，“于是它的花瓣被碾碎，拌进给猪吃的饲料里，根茎都被砍下，要承受地狱之火的永恒灼烧，听啊！在每个寂静的夜里，晚风吹过时在耳畔响起的嘎吱声！那就是它的凄厉哀嚎！给我好——好——生——长！”

　　叶子们抖若筛糠。

　　他读完，合上书，扭头向天使露出牙齿，好像等待夸奖。

　　“我自己也没有多少经验，”Aziraphale说，“但这绝对是史上最差育儿方式。”

　　“怎么会！我始终有代达罗斯垫底呢，而且你看，它们长得多好啊。我告诉你，娇生惯养就不是出路。”

　　

3.

　　“这是什么？”

　　“这是作为你上次搭救我的答谢。”Aziraphale说，“如果你还对植物兴趣浓厚的话，我以为这会是个好礼物。”

　　“傻瓜，我当然知道，我是问，它是什么？”Crowley已经被引起了兴趣，掐着下巴，凑过去观察，“这叶子的形状，羽毛状的，蕨类？哦，我知道了，就是那个，啊，怎么说来着？”

　　“含羞草。”

　　“这个词就在我嘴边了。”

　　“对它温柔点，别让我觉得自己好像把孩子送去暴力狂家庭的糟糕社工。”

　　“哦，Aziraphale，”Crowley委屈巴巴地说，“你明知我都是为了它们着想。”

　　“现在我开始觉得诡异了。”

　　“还有，谢谢。我很喜欢，现在让我想想，我该用什么来表达一下我的感激之情呢？”

　　“它本身就是一个感谢，而你又道谢，这么继续下去我们这一天就不用干其他事了——天呐。”

　　“是，我懂，这太英国了。”

　　“我们在这里真的停留太久了。”

　　“同感。”

　　

4.

　　“你骂它了。”Aziraphale直起身子，不再近距离地观察那盆含羞草。

　　这是Crowley新住处的阳台，恶魔最近在非洲中部出长差，这里日照充足，反而要担心会不会太晒。他把绝大多数室内植物都留在了英国的公寓，却随身携带了含羞草。此时他刚倒好了茶，拿着两只杯子走过来，闻言，Crowley眉头一皱。

　　“别扯了——我告诉它了，它是领养的，你不会想给领养的孩子太大压力的，它们总有落差心理。我连睡前故事都得给它补充个好结局版本的！”

　　“你还在坚持那个糟糕透顶的传统啊？”

　　Crowley将茶杯递给Azirapahle，“仅仅给五岁以下的那些讲。等它们长大些之后，我还有塑料薄膜、强酸和剪枝，相信我，我是用心了的。对于那些顽固分子，我会在早上给它们朗诵年度税务报表。”

　　“它看起来可不太精神。”Aziraphale说，有些担忧。

　　Crowley凑过来看了看，“哦，或许是气候，这里太干了？会是这个原因吗？该死的。”

　　“我觉得你最好把它送回家里去。”

　　“我在哪儿，哪儿就是它的家！哪里都不准去！”Crowley说了半句之后扭过头冲含羞草吼道。“植物哪里都好，安静，没有那么多湿哒哒的体液，不粘人，就是不太聪明。”他向Aziraphale解释道，然后又一次冲含羞草大叫，“听到没有！——我给你三十个小时进化出耐热性，从现在开始！”

　　“嘿！”Aziraphale瞪他，“别那么大吼大叫，先生！”

　　Crowley反击：“轮不到你告诉我如何管教我家孩子。”

　　“你不可理喻，”Aziraphale说，“记住了，你只是养父，现在血亲要来带它回真正适合健康成长的地方去了。别瞪我，Crowley，这也是为你好，我还记得伦敦大火毁了你的蔷薇园之后你的样子，它要是真的死了，你才会崩溃。”

　　“你这是诱拐！”Crowley冲着他的背影嚷嚷，而Aziraphale已经小心地抱起了花盆。

　　“不过实话实说，你这么珍惜这份我送你的礼物，我很高兴。”离开前，Aziraphale这么说。

　　Crowley捂着脸：“你小心点，我时不时会去检查它的近况的。”

　　

　　

5.

　　有关伦敦大火，其实没什么好说的。事情发生的时候他们在南半球做事，等回到家，看到那原本是丛红蔷薇的地方现在已经只剩一捧焦土，Crowley直接就跪在了花园的土地上。

　　在那之后整整三个月，他一句话都不说。真正让他能够向前看的东西是Aziraphale被迫搞的一场蔷薇葬礼，Crowley泪眼婆娑，在墓碑前吟诵了一整夜的十四行诗。

　　对。

　　所以承认被吓到了也没什么丢脸的。Aziraphale有心理阴影。

　　

6.　　

　　非洲的太阳将Crowley的皮肤晒成古铜色。这条蛇时不时的总以来看含羞草为借口不请自来地拜访Aziraphale的书屋，“你需要多跟它说说话，它看起来都不像最开始那样了。”

　　Aziraphale做了一个非常不天使的动作，他翻了翻白眼。“要知道，作为一盆含羞草，现在已经过去五十年了，已经算是非常长寿了，和最开始不一样简直是理所当然的。”

　　“听听你自己，那是可以在孩子面前说的话吗？”Crowley怒斥，并回过头来轻声安慰含羞草，“别往心里去，他不是那个意思。”

　　“或许是我的错觉，但你好像改变培育方法了。”

　　“我真的有种感觉，觉得好像我们两个在共同抚养一个孩子，你懂的，就像绝大多数正常的人类伴侣一样。”

　　“那你该觉得走运，植物不需要你每天做早餐，也没有叛逆期。”

　　“哈。我的朋友，那你可就太天真了。”

　　

　　

7.

　　花了Aziraphale一点时间，他才意识到养这盆东西会给他带来多少不便。

　　他不敢计划任何长途旅行，而且跟Crowley吵架了之后还不能对他闭门不见。按后者的说法，就是“我是来看含羞草的，我有权利这样做，所以请你立刻开门”。

　　而且不能冷战，介于一旦冷战，Crowley就开始每天都来看含羞草，为了避免这种日日待客的麻烦，Aziraphale选择主动道歉。

　　只是为了避免麻烦。他想，不代表我错了。

　　“你就那么想吧，”Crowley读得懂他的表情，“但是在你内心深处，你知道我是对的。”

　　“老天啊我们听起来就像一对儿结婚四十年的老夫老妻。”

　　“那应该是一件坏事吗？”

　　“好像也不，算了。”

　　

　　

8.

　　含羞草死于一个冬天。

　　准确地说，它死于一次线路故障。那年冬天伦敦实在太冷，Aziraphale的街区有一晚停了电。

　　天使不需要睡觉，但睡眠也是人类的享受之一，Aziraphale选择入乡随俗。一方面是早上醒来之后一杯热茶会非常令人心生幸福，一方面是因为十四世纪的时候他因为夜里不睡觉被村民当成吸血鬼过，木桩的滋味太疼，Aziraphale牢记于心。但那天早上他是被冻醒的，整个房子冷得好像冰窟，含羞草也蔫了，在这时候他跟Crowley花了几周试图去救，但到底没有救回来。

　　Aziraphale被愧疚折磨，在含羞草葬礼后一直找各种理由不去赴Crowley的约。直到那年夏天的时候，Crowley在深夜拍他的门。

　　“你打算闹别扭到什么时候？”恶魔醉醺醺地叫道，吵得邻居家的狗汪汪直叫。

　　Aziraphale不开门，推开卧室的窗子，冲他喊：“我知道你有多看重你的植物们！就别假装你没有在心里憎恨我了，我们都比那要聪明。”

　　“是什么让你觉得我会重视花草，胜过重视你？”Crowley大骂。“之前你为了我的蔷薇弄出了那个傻乎乎的下葬仪式，我就知道，这世上不会有任何人愿意为我做那么多。”

　　“好的，至少我不是我们里面唯一一个觉得那种葬礼很傻的人了。”Aziraphale双手撑着窗台，“而且我不是为了你的蔷薇才那么做的！我是为了你！”

　　“我去你们妈的！”这是邻居的叫声，“看着上帝的份上去结婚好吗！现在是他妈的凌晨三点！”

　　Crowley沉默了一小会儿，然后说：“如果你现在不让我上去的话，我就去把他的所有裤子都通通剪短十英寸。”

　　为了终止邪恶，Airaphale下来打开了门。

　　绝对不是因为他有多想触摸Crowley湿漉漉的脸颊的缘故。不过门开了之后的两秒钟以内，他俩还是吻在一起了。

　　

　　

9.

　　“你知道的吧？”Aziraphale问。

　　Crowley走到床边，将手里的热茶递给他。“知道什么？”

　　“现在含羞草不在了，抱歉，我这里也没有任何你的东西了，”天使揪着被单，“今后你也没有什么理由再那么频繁地拜访这里了。”

　　“说得也是。”Crowley的承认令Aziraphale眼睛里的光都黯淡下去了，但紧接着，他又说，“但我也不是没有东西留在你这里的。”

　　他们两个在晨光中安静对视。

　　“如果你要说‘心’的话，我们两个都会非常，非常，非常地不好意思。”Aziraphale红着脸警告道，“所以我确认一下，你是要说‘心’吗？”

　　“我不说了。”Crowley举手投降，“我已经开始不好意思了。”

　　

　　

10.

　　为了提供更多的拜访天使住处的理由，Crowley往Aziraphale门前移植了一整株玫瑰丛。

　　“不许给它讲午夜伦敦街道上游荡的素食主义哥布林的鬼故事。”这是Aziraphale唯一的要求。“它可是要整夜独自站在外面呢。”

　　“没事，我还有359个其他的漂亮故事可供我发挥。”

　　“Crowley。”

　　“怎么啦，你就爱我这一点。”

　　“我可从来没这么说过。”

　　“没关系，我也爱你。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

end

　　

封底：

这是最糟糕的情人节礼物，我感觉很糟

——Leviathan

需要更多的细节描写！还有跟马的外传

——Asmodeus

我懒得看了，直接翻到最后，是happy ending吧？那我点推荐了啊，反正也不会有人受伤，先推荐了再说。有空再跟我说它好看不好看

——Beliel

还有下部吗？

——Mammon


End file.
